Shadows and Magic
by Arle Nadja
Summary: Chapter Four: Melodies of Broken Hearts. Secrets were all around them. Many were secrets of love. In this, we see three classic pairups, along with two different stories. One person is lost, and another is gained. Who will they be?
1. Dark Magic and Heroes

_**Introduction**_

Arista.

It meant Best.

Her powers were stronger then Linn, Kyoko, Violet, or Sitara's combined. It even surpassed the power of almost every villain.

She knew all about her magical powers.

She also knew she was being hunted down...

Arista woke up to the rude sound of her alarm clock. Her green eyes opened reluctantly. After she brushed her elbow-length brown hair, she braided some of it, leaving her bangs free. She put on some faded jeans, a red V-neck T-shirt, and black shoes. A green orb with gold on the top and bottom hung from a gold chain around her neck. The 13 year old girl put on a silver headband, a green backpack, and rushed outside without further notice. The put on her rainbow helmet, hopped onto her matching bike, and headed off.

The sun shimmered on her, temperatures were great, and the skies were blue and clear. Things were looking up lately.

But that wouldn't last too long.

Arista was off, looking for a place to practice her powers. They were blasts that alternated colors, and were extremely powerful.

But she had noticed a strange evil feeling wind lately that had struck her down a few times, but she always got back up quick. Eh, but that was life.

Arista told only one person about her powers, her best friend, Amethyst. We'll see more of her later on.

Soon she entered an area where she could train, Iris Lake. It was a smallish lake in a way, a small forest surrounding it. There was also a cliff not too far off, but she was smarter than to go there...

_**Toad Town**_

Ki was dressed different as always. A silver T-shirt and gold jeans were connected with a crystal belt. Her hair was worn down, like usual these days. Something was wrong though.

No villains had been around lately. It was like they were off hunting someone else...

Suddenly, a large purple void opened up in the sky, taking away a select few. Ki was pulled up into the air.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" she screeched. Vita, the Toad Town Innkeeper, was also pulled away.

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO DESTROY SOMEBODY!!!" she yelled angrily.

Wow. Talk about ticked off...

Anna and Crystal blinked, watching Ki being lifted into the air. Both of them had a separate half of a purple star that shined darker than any other star. It was a star made from the deepest purple, called the Shadow Star.

At each generation, the two halves of the Anti-Crystal Star were passed down to two kids and at some point at each generation; they linked the two halves together, causing bad stuff to happen.

But in order to split the star in half again, the two must find the Pearl Star, which is very hard to do. As usual, Anna, the pink Yoshi mage, was wearing her Black cloak, and it looked like she was bored enough to go to sleep.

Crystal, a pink Duplighost with a thunder mark on her sheet and blue bows on each side of her head, on the other hand, went wide-eyed that Ki was lifted in midair. But by what?

_**Iris Lake**_

Ki and Vita both landed in the middle of the forest and landed on the ground...hard. Arista turned.

"What the heck!?" Arista asked herself. Ki and Vita pulled themselves out. Arista's face was blank as she blinked a few times.

"Erm...are we interrupting something???" Vita asked, sweat dropping.

Meanwhile, Anna and Crystal were lifted into the air. They landed in the same forest that Ki and Vita landed in, but five feet away from them. They still had the two parts of the Shadow star dangling from their necklaces, and it remained the same.

Arista sighed.

"Greaaaaaaat. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" she asked. Ki and Vita sighed as they ran over to Crystal and Anna.

"I could ask the same thing..." Ki muttered.

Anna nodded in agreement.

"The only thing that confuses us right now…You have any idea what these things are?" Anna and Crystal asked to no one on particular, taking their necklaces off, and holding the halves of the star in one hand. They obviously never heard of the story of the Shadow and Pearl Stars.

Arista sighed some more.

"Wow. Today is odd...well, at least you aren't the ones who are trying to kidnap me or destroy me or whatever..." she muttered. Ki blinked.

"Huh?" she asked. Arista shot out a blast at the water. It created just about the biggest splash ever.

"I have powers. I just KNOW that people from the Marioverse are out to get me. Don't ask how I know that. I just have the gift to know anything, I guess." Arista shrugged.

"Ah, whatever, we'll just link the two star halves together..." Anna said. Doopliss had been lurking in the forest trees, most likely looking for Arista, until he saw the two girls let go of the Shadow Star halves.

"Wait! Don't connect the two Star halves…" Doopliss began, jumping out of the tree and landing on the ground, but it was too late. The two star halves had reunited, and formed the Shadow Star once again.

_**Dark Castle**_

"Q-Queen Daray?" a nervous voice asked. It belonged to a Shadow Toad, which was a Toad that was...shadowy. Yeah.

"What is it?" Daray asked.

Daray was the ruler of the Shadark Kingdom. She had long black hair, red eyes, a purple tiara with a red gem in it, and wore a black purple-at-the-bottom cloak of some sort with a hood she had down that reached to her knees, fancy black shoes, and a black choker necklace that had a red crystal placed into a purple stone hung from it.

"Everything is in place. The others have already gone there, and the 5 heroes are in place." the Shadow Toad explained.

"What about the sixth and the seventh?" Daray asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"The last heroes! The heroines who complete them! The true ones that are unstoppable!"

"Oh yes...the traitor and the unknowing one?"

"Correct. Also, find the veiled one. I will not accept failure. Then find Subcon, take it all. It's part of the plan." Daray explained.

"Yes, my master..."

_**Iris Lake**_

"Mwehehe…fools…" a Voice echoed throughout the Forest. It was the Shadow Queen, who was the one who actually created the Shadow Star. But when the Shadow Star was created, it split off a counterpart of it, which was the Pearl Star. Now that the Shadow Star was in one piece again, she not only knew were Arista was, but knew where Anna and Crystal were, too.

Daray teleported to the midst of the forest and waited for the Shadow Toad to return with news while she decided to do some evil of her own. Quietly, she slipped on black gloves. They had purple lining at the bottom, and red jewels on the back. They enhanced her darkness abilities, which were already powerful to begin with. An evil grin spread across her face.

"In due time...the Shadow Prognosticus shall be fulfilled..."

The Shadow Prognosticus was different from the Dark Prognosticus. It was a new prophecy, but Daray told it to no one.

The veiled one, Velia, was the wielder of the Pure Prognosticus. Velia lived in the Palace of Dreams with Queen Cenedra and Feya in Subcon.

"You obviously never heard about the story of the Shadow and Pearl Stars…I can tell..." Doopliss said to Anna and crystal, frowning.

"The story of the Shadow and Pearl Stars?" Crystal asked, confused. Arista blinked, and suddenly seemed to gain info just by hearing that word.

"You mean the legend that at each generation, the two halves of the Anti-Crystal Star were passed down to two kids and at some point at each generation; they linked the two halves together, causing bad stuff to happen, but in order to split the star in half again, the two must find the Pearl Star, which is very hard to do?" she asked.

Doopliss nodded.

"How'd you know that?" he asked, blinking. Arista shrugged.

"I dunno. When I hear things, I just sorta know everything about it...how else would I get constant A+'s?"

"If what you just said is true, then something bad is about to happen..." Ki said.

"...Crud."

Suddenly, just about every villain with the exception of Daray and the Shadow Queen appeared behind them.

"...Today isn't working out..." Arista mumbled. Doopliss blinked twice.

"The Shadow Queen's right behind me isn't she?" Anna asked. Doopliss nodded.

"CRUD!" Anna yelled.

The Shadow Queen shot a glare at Doopliss

"Nice going, freak-sheet." She muttered.

"I told you, my name's Doopliss for crying out loud!" Doopliss yelled.

"Whatever, freak-sheet." 

_**Subcon**_

"Feya?" Cenedra asked.

"Yes, Queen Cenedra?" the Subcon Fairy asked.

"Daray has gotten hold of the Shadow Prognosticus...and knows where 5 of the 7 are. The traitor is with her "Master" and the unknowing one is still nearby them. I need you to make sure they stay out of harm's way."

"What of Velia?"

"...She is but a Nimbi with amnesia. I might as well send her to the Overthere for now."

"You mean CELINE is really Velia!?"

"Celine has two sides. One is lost for now, but only until her memory is regained. But we must make sure Daray doesn't get hold of her. I'm also sending the Pure Prognosticus with her. It will give her time to visit with Luvbi. Now, go Feya. You have a task to do." Feya nodded, and flew off...

_**Iris Lake**_

"You know, I'm going to have to agree with Anna...CRUD!!!" Arista yelled. She grabbed her bike, backpack, and helmet and rode off as fast as possible. Ki and Vita blinked.

"Why do we ALWAYS get involved in this stuff?" Ki mumbled.

"We're unlucky like that." Vita shrugged.

"RUN!!!"

Arista continued on, the sky getting darker. Suddenly, she came up to that cliff. One of her wheels tipped over it, but then it stopped.

"Phew!" Suddenly, it creaked, and fell over into the cliff, taking Arista on a wild ride down the 200 ft or so cliff.

"CRUD!!!" she screeched as she fell. Anna blinked twice, and looked over at Crystal, who was shaking.

"Tree…Two…One." Doopliss said, sighing.

Something bad was about to happen to Anna…

The Shadow Queen grabbed Anna, dragging her behind ten or so trees.

"Hey let me go! What do yo think you're doing!?" Anna yelled, and all was silent. A few minutes later, a scream echoed throughout the forest. It was Anna who screamed, but she came back, blinking. This was actually the Shadow Queen, who was using Anna for a puppet, in case a battle came up.

"Ok, just try to act normal…" the Shadow Queen thought.

_**The Cliff**_

After about two minutes, Arista crash landed on the ground. Her bike was destroyed, and she had apparently twisted her ankle.

"DANGIT! Just my luck..." she mumbled. Today was going to be a normal day, but no...Still she was being followed; quickly she hid behind a tree.

"Is she here, Fred?" a Koopatrol asked.

"Heck no! She probably didn't even survive that fall, Jeff..." a Hammer Bro muttered.

"Well...wouldn't there even be a body? We could at least get that orb...it enhances her powers." Fred asked.

"You have a point there..." Jeff muttered. It was becoming hard for Arista to stand on her twisted ankle, but it would be just as hard to stand on one leg for who knows how long.

"When are these two going to leave?" she whispered. She slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Did you hear that?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah..."

"I think it came from behind that tree..." Fred pointed out.

Arista's heart stopped as she cursed her idiocy. Well, no point in hiding now...she swallowed hard and jumped out from behind the tree.

"...Hi?" she said.

"ATTACK!!!" Jeff commanded.

"Crud."

"Arista? You were supposed to meet me over by the lake 15 minutes ago!" a girl said. Arista's face went blank as she turned.

"Amethyst!"

Amethyst, the only other human that knew about her powers, had arrived.

Amethyst had long purple hair, crystal purple eyes, a purple glittery tube top, jeans with sparkles on the sides, purple shoes, and a purple choker necklace. Could you tell her favorite color?

"Arista? What's going on?" she asked. Fred and Jeff grinned.

"It's the unknowing one! The sixth hero!" Jeff pointed out.

"Perfect..." Fred grinned.

Suddenly, the Shadow Toad appeared.

"I'm sorry, Jeff and Fred, but these two don't belong to you. I'll be taking them to Queen Daray." Jeff and Fred paused in shock.

"Q-Queen Daray? She's more powerful than Lord Bowser!" Jeff stated.

"But I though she was just a legend?" Fred thought.

"Not a legend...Legendary." the Shadow Toad pointed out.

"W-What's going on?" Amethyst asked.

"We're being hunted." Arista explained. Amethyst moaned.

_**Iris Forest**_

Ki was shocked to see "Anna" come back.

"Anna! Are you all right!? What happened!? DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING!!!" Ki asked frantically. Vita slapped her.

"I think you got her point..."

"Yes, I'm fine..." the Shadow Queen said, sounding more like Anna than herself. Crystal came back, hearing everything that happened.

"What was that for?!" Anna yelled, but only the shadow Queen could hear it. The ghost of the Real Anna didn't even show up, but the Shadow Queen thought Anna must REALLY be kicked off. Just then, she glanced at Ki and Vita, smirking evilly.

"Guys...that's…not Anna…" Crystal stammered, holding the Shadow Star in her hands.

"RUN AWAY!!!" she yelled. Ki and Vita shrugged.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" they screamed, running around. The Shadow Queen formed an electric ball in her hands, firing five at Vita and Ki. Crystal froze, unknown on what to do. Ki and Vita were struck down.

"Where's help when you need it?" Ki moaned. Vita was instantly healed, but was still struck with pain, as she was "The Healer".

"Your help is right here!!!" a voice yelled.

"Twink!?" Ki asked. Yes, it was indeed Twink, the lovable Star Kid from Paper Mario.

"Oh, and me too!!!" another voice yelled. It was Feya, the female Subcon Fairy.

"...That was fast." Ki blinked.

"Wait…the shadow Queen!?" Doopliss yelled, staring at Anna.

"How'd you know, freak-sheet?" the Shadow Queen snapped back at Doopliss, growling.

"Traitor…" The Shadow Queen muttered under her breath, meaning Doopliss. Doopliss floated in the air before tackling "Anna" down and bounding backwards twice.

"Anna...I…can't hurt her…" Crystal said, looking at "Anna" in disbelief. Somewhere inside, the real Anna was trapped.

_"Crystal, Doopliss, Ki, Vita…I'm sorry I can't help you…"_

While the Shadow Toad, Jeff, and Fred were talking, Arista and Amethyst snuck back to where everyone else was.

"I think we missed something." Amethyst said.

"You think???"

"BACK YOU BIG SHADOW QUEEN MEANIE!!! WE HAVE BACKUP!!!" Twink yelled.

"Oh what? Are your playhouse friends going to attack me with baby blocks? I'm so scared!" the Shadow Queen said sarcastically. She noticed something strange was happening when she reverted to her true form, with Anna's body inside her spiral-like form of herself. The real Anna was struggling.

_"I won't let you hurt my friends!"_ They all went wide-eyed at Anna's struggling.

Meanwhile, Daray heard the commotion, along with the voices of all seven heroes. Arista was The Heroine, Amethyst was The Unknowing One, Crystal was The Magical One, Anna was The Mage, Ki was The Shapeshifter, Vita was The Healer, and Doopliss was The Traitor. A sly grin spread across her face as she walked onwards towards the battle.

"I will fulfill the prophecy...the Shadow Prognosticus shall not fail..."

_**End of Chapter…**_

_**Note: Kitayl AND Sofi94 are working on this together, so credit goes to them both!**_

_**Kitayl: Here's a note, I do not own Nintendo or the Mario games. You should be able to tell who's made-up and who's not. I promise you more originals will enter soon. So don't worry.**_

_**Sofi94: I got nothing.**_

_**Kitayl plays Daray, Feya, Twink, Cenedra, Celine/Velia, Arista, Amethyst, Vita, Ki, The Shadow Toad, Jeff, and Fred. Kitayl will also be using Alessa, Mr.L, Fice.T, Ms.Mowz, Bombette, Luvbi, and most likely others later on.**_

_**Sofi94 plays Anna, Crystal, The Shadow Queen, and Doopliss.**_


	2. Flashbacks, Fights, & Chatspeak

_**This Chapter has many Flashbacks, describing an important event in his or her life.**_

Arista  
  
_"Arista?"_

"Huh?"

"You've been acting funny."

"..."

"What is it?"

"Amethyst...there's something you need to know about me..."

"Okay, so I'll meet you at Iris Lake, tomorrow at 12:00, 'K?"

"All right Arista, but don't be late."

"Don't worry! If I'm not there, it means something bad happened."

"...That makes me feel SO much better..."

"Great! Seeya then!"

_**Amethyst**_  
_  
It was all so weird. Her best friend had super powers. Magic powers...whatever you wanted to call them. Suddenly, the phone rang._

"Am?"

"What is it, Arista?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not telling you sooner."

"It's fine, really."

"No, it's not. You're my best friend, aren't you?"

"...Yeah, I-I guess."

"So, sorry."

"Its fine, I forgive you. Just let it go."

"Alright, Ciao."

"Bye."

Arista was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago, and Amethyst was becoming impatient.

"Where the heck is she?"

Suddenly, she heard voices coming from the clearing. Carefully, she made her way through to see Arista, Jeff, and Fred.

"...Arista?"

_**Ki**_

_Ki was different._

She could shape-shift into anything she wanted to, yet she was still unhappy.

"That Mimi gets to do whatever she wants, and she always gets to be the best. I'll show her I'M better." she muttered, kicking a stone into a large puddle.

"I can be anything I want..." she began, changing forms.

"But which one is really me?" she finished, reverting to her usual self.

"It's not fair." she said to her reflection. As she kicked another rock into the puddle, the ripples destroyed her reflection, and she wandered off again...

_**Crystal**_

_This was all so weird…she and Anna both had halves of an Anti-crystal star, but they never heard the story of it. The two have been friends as long as they could remember, and they'd never lie to each other…_

_**Vita  
**__  
"No...don't go..."_

"I have to. We weren't...we weren't meant to be. You could do so much better."

"But...I love you!"

"That may be, but it can't happen."

"I don't care what others think! This isn't about me!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to risk it."

"But..."

"Vita...I love you too. But this can't last."

"No! It CAN work! Just give it a chance!"

"You're right. It can and would work...but we're too different to be alike. I'm nothing but a shadow. You're so much more."

"No I'm not Tynan! You're not a shadow! You're real...you're just...misunderstood."

"…"

"Please Tynan...don't go..."

"I'm sorry..."

"…"

"...But I have to Vita..."

"No..."

"I have to..."

_**Doopliss**___

Doopliss sighed, and instead of being in Boggly Woods, he had been wandering in the Palace of Shadow, since he teamed up with the Shadow Queen.

Still, he wondered it if Really was true.. The rumors about two people holding two halves of an Anti-crystal star. he obviously heard the Story of the Shadow and Pearl stars, but from the Shadow Queen herself.

"Why did I have to lose to two people at once?" he muttered. He continued walking down the rooms of the Palace of Shadow, until he reached the room of where the Shadow Queen was.

Finally, he was relieved after walking down the long case of stairs. people would complain after walking down a long line of stairs, wouldn't they?

_**Feya**___

"No...no...no...no...no..."

"Feya, what are you doing?"

"Huh!? Oh...I guess I was asleep..."

"Subcon Fairies don't sleep..."

"I...was...resting, and my mind went of track, yeah."

"I see. I have a task..."

"Cenedra...Majesty...I can't take this anymore. Aren't there any others that can do this?"

"Feya...you're the only one I can trust. You're different then the others."

"...I know...Now...what's this task?"

"...I want you...to..."

"What?"

"...It's nothing, I'm sorry I bothered you..."

"...Yes, Cenedra..."

_**Shadow Queen  
**__  
After she took a big pummel from Anna and crystal a few years ago, she was glad she hadn't gone back into the coffin she was trapped in. She saw Doopliss enter._

"Finally, What the heck took you so long, freak-sheet?!"

"I told you, my name's Doopliss!"

"Whatever. You got pummeled by the same two people. I know, freak-sheet…I've been waiting to take revenge on them now.."

"Why'd you always gotta call me freak-sheet?! My name's Doopliss, Ok?!"

"Whatever…lets just take revenge on those two people…"

"Fine…Just don't EVER call me Freak-sheet again!"

_**Daray**_

_A girl sat in her dark room, tears streaming from her eyes._

"Why? I don't want to!"

"You have to! You MUST follow our ways!"

"No! I won't!"

"Daray, you WILL listen!"

"I don't want to! I won't! I don't have to be like this!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"...Then we have no choice. We must change you by force."

"NO!!!" Daray shrieked, kicking and struggling. But it was too late.

"Take it!"

"N-No!"

"YOU MUST!"

"NO! I WON'T!" the strange book was thrust into her hands.

"Do it...you can save the world! Make it YOUR way!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Daray...you must! Open the Shadow Prognosticus!" Tears of frustration streamed from her eyes as she pried it open. A flash of black enveloped the room, and when it ended...

Daray was the only one left...

_**Anna's Current Thoughts**___

"Please, don't give up, guys…even though I can't help you, you still have to try…"

Anna was struggling to break free, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't have the strength to say 'Help!' or give some of her Power to the other Six Heroes, as she was one of them.

"Who am I kidding? I'll never break through…"

It seemed like all hope was lost for Anna, maybe the day she was forever doomed and used as the Shadow Queen's Puppet.

"Why would she want me for her puppet? It doesn't make sense at all…"

Anna sighed. maybe she was right. she could never break out.

_**Iris Lake**_

"I can't hurt Anna..." Crystal said again.

"Crystal, you hear something coming from the Shadow Queen?" Doopliss asked Crystal, confused.

"I sure do…Anna?" Crystal blinked, looking at the Shadow Queen, who was still in her true form.

"Guys! Just attack the Shadow Queen! I'll be alright!" Anna said, still trying to struggle, but her voice managed to break out. Amethyst was frozen in shock. Suddenly, Daray appeared from in the forest.

"The Shadow Queen...it's been awhile, hasn't it? Still possessing mortals? Ah, don't bother answering that." she said, a sly smile spreading across her face.

"Who are you?" Ki asked.

"I? I am Queen Daray of the Shadark Kingdom, the one chosen to fulfill the prophecy stated by the Shadow Prognosticus."

"...That explains SO much." Vita muttered.

"It's been awhile..." The Shadow Queen said sarcastically, sighing.

"Goodbye Crystal…" the Real Anna said, her voice fading away as she lost her strength.

Those words echoed through Crystal's mind, as if it were haunting her.

The Shadow Queen finally disappeared into Anna's body, now smirking evilly.

"Anna…don't leave…" Crystal muttered, tears coming from her eyes. She wiped her tears.

"You'll pay for that, Shadow Queen!" she yelled.

Vita fell silent.

She knew how to lose a person...

...Especially one you love.

Vita stepped up next to Crystal, Ki following. Twink and Feya floated nearby. Amethyst and Arista stayed back, they weren't about to get themselves killed.

Daray watched.

_"What is she doing? I need The Mage to fulfill the prophecy of the Shadow Prognosticus...Apparently she has her own wants. I'll have to wait for my moment..."_ Daray thought to herself.

"I'm doing this..." Vita began, tears of sadness and anger burning in her eyes.

"...For Tynan." 

"Dangit.. The Yoshi's losing it.. Maybe I should just get out of her body, but how the heck am I supposed to do that?!" The Shadow Queen muttered to herself, sighing as she sat down.

"Can I have myself back now? I feel bored.." Anna said, but only the Shadow Queen heard it.

"Sure, whatever.. just wait for me to get hit by an attack.." the Shadow Queen thought, rolling her eyes.

Crystal's eyes glowed yellow, causing her to launch a thunder bolt at the Shadow Queen from the air.

The attack hit the Shadow queen, causing her to escape from Anna's body.

Anna tried snapping out of her dizziness after she got herself back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you out…" and with that, Anna fell over, knocked out. Ki blinked.

"That was awkward..." she muttered. A small grin passed through Daray's lips.

"Perfect." she whispered quietly to herself.

"Sorry, I gotta duplicate Anna…I got nothing else left…" Doopliss said, duplicating Anna. He still left Anna looking the same, so everything went ok with the duplicating.

"Ok, you're freaking me out now…" Crystal said.

"Okay, I'm lost. WHY did you just need to duplicate Anna???" Ki asked.

"I got only ONE attack for crying out loud!" Doopliss yelled, launching an ice ball at the Shadow Queen.

The Shadow Queen took in the attack.

"I'll be back for revenge…" she said. With that, she disappeared.

Anna woke up, seeing Doopliss.

"WHAT THE HECK?! DID YOU DUPLICATE ME?!" She yelled, freaking out.

Ki paused.

"Soo...does this mean that Doopliss is a girl now...?" she asked. Vita slapped her upside the head.

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!?"

"...Dunno. I blame Kitayl." Then I got made at them and I destroyed them all. But then I realized that there wouldn't be a story, so I reluctantly put everything back.

"Fine, I'll lose it now…WHAT THE HECK?!" Doopliss yelled, reverting to himself again.

Crystal slapped Doopliss across the face.

"DOLT! Why the heck would you duplicate Anna?!" she yelled. Ki pointed and laughed, because it was FUNNY.

"Oooww. What was that for?" Doopliss said, feeling pain from the slap.

"Hmm...I have a strange feeling..." Arista muttered. Suddenly, she found herself tied up with a bag over her head within two minutes.

"...Arista?" Amethyst asked.

"Don't...say...anything..." Arista commented. Suddenly, the worst thing happened...IT WAS THE L33T HAMM3R BROZ!!! Ki sighed.

"HECK no..." she muttered.

"LYK, W3 R TEH L33T HAMM3R BROZ N W3 R GOING 2 PWN U!!!11!!1!!!!!1" the first said.

"W3 R T4KING DIS P3RS0N 2 TEH M4ST3R SHROOBZ0RZ!!!" the second said.

"Huh?" Twink asked.

"Hey, the Shroobs are gone, n00bs." Ki stated.

"LYK O W3L IT DUZZINT M4TT3R CUZ W3 WIL JUST T4K3 H3R 2 SUM1 3LS3!!!" #1 said.

"I can't believe I'm being kidnapped by n00bs..." Arista muttered.

Anna got up, rolling her eyes.

"Somebody likes Doopliss…" She muttered, snickering.

"He/She is not my boyfriend/girlfriend!!!" Doopliss and Crystal yelled at the same time, glaring at Anna.

Ki pointed and laughed more.

"OooOOOooo! Crystal and Doopliss sitting in a..." Vita slapped her.

"You're going to get killed if you say things like that..."

"Hellooooooo? A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE!!!" Arista yelled, being dragged off by the "L33t Hamm3r Broz".

"...Oh yeah." Twink said.

"If you don't shut up about that…" Crystal said, forming an electric ball in her hands. Meanwhile, Doopliss and Anna started beating the living crud out of each other. Twink suddenly got a cape, and zoomed over towards the L33t Hamm3r Broz.

"HALT!!!" he shouted.

"OR WAT? R U GOIN 2 DOO SUMTHIN U LITTL R3T4RD?" #2 asked.

"HECK YEAH I AM!!!" Twink shouted. Arista sighed.

"Oh boy..."

"I win!" Anna yelled, jumping on Doopliss's back happily.

"Anna, for crying out loud, what the heck are you doing?! Wait, don't tell me. You and Doopliss were beating the Living crud out of each other…" Crystal said to Anna.

"HELLO!!! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED HERE!!!" Arista yelled.

"Hey! I'm here!" Twink pouted.

"...You're serious?"

"LYK U R ULT1M4T3 IN N00BISM BCUZ U R S0 PUNY HA HA HA!!1!1!11!11111!!1!" #1 insulted. Twink snapped his...fingers that he made out of his little stubs, and they began a battle sequence!!!

Twink HP: Dunno, dun care.

#1 and #2 HP: 20 each

BEGIN!!!

Twink uses "Super Kewl Star Asplosion". Does 10000000000000000 HP to each.

#1 and #2 are defeated!

"What the heck was that all about!?" Arista said as Twink freed her.

"I pwn3d those n00bs!" Twink stated proudly. Doopliss was knocked out cold.

"Yo, wake up Doopliss…" Crystal said, rolling her eyes in sarcasm.

"I SAID WAKE UP!" She yelled, kicking Doopliss.

"OW!" Doopliss yelled, jumping up.

Anna fell off Doopliss's back. Suddenly, the L33t Hamm3r Broz came back...with Jeff and Fred. Soon enough, Arista ended up in the same situation. Except Jeff and Fred were a million times more intellectually gifted than #1 and #2.

"...I hate today." Arista muttered. Twink put on his nifty cape with a matching mask thing and flew over, but then Jeff hurted him with the pointy helmet.

"I'M CALLING IN BACKUP!!!" Twink yelled, pulling out a cell phone.

"Backup's already here!" Anna and Crystal yelled, showing up when Twink pulled out a cell phone. Doopliss was behind the two, sighing. Twink grinned.

"Oh, but you haven't met these two..." he grinned. After a conversation at times mentioning Watt, Adventures, Tumble, Twink being a scared-y-cat and multicolored marshmallows, Ms.Mowz and Bombette appeared.

"Wow. Kitayl hasn't used these two for a while now..." Ki blinked. Suddenly, Eni showed up.

"Eni? Are you helping us?" Vita asked hopefully.

"Heck no! I'm here for this Arista person! C'mon boys, let's show them how we villains do things!!!"

**BATTLE TIME!!!**

Twink HP: Dunno, Dun care.

Bombette HP: 35

Ms.Mowz HP: 35

Ki HP: 40

Vita HP: 40

Crystal HP: 45

Anna HP: 50

Doopliss HP: 40

VS

Jeff (Koopatrol, Spiky Helmet) HP: 35

Fred (Hammer Bro) HP: 35

L33t Hamm3r Broz HP: 30 each

Eni HP: 45

Doopliss got next to Anna, glaring at Eni.

"Umm.. Doopliss? Aren't you supposed to be evil?" Crystal asked Doopliss, blinking twice.

"Not anymore." Doopliss said.

**Hazards!**

Twink: His super kewl star asplosion

Bombette: If set on fire, sudden asplosions

Ms.Mowz: None

Ki: None

Vita: None

Crystal: None

Anna: None

Doopliss: None

VS

Jeff (Koopatrol): Spike on helmet

Fred (Hammer Bro): None

L33t Hamm3r Broz: Overuse of chatspeak

Eni: Always flaming

**BEGIN!**

#1 uses Super Chatspeak on Crystal. Does 5 HP.

(MAKE SURE YOU KEEP TRACK OF YOUR DAMAGE!!!)

#2 uses Super Chatspeak on Ms.Mowz. Does 5 HP.

Jeff uses Spike Tackle on Anna. Does 5 HP.

Fred uses Hammer Throw on Ki. Does 5 damage.

Eni uses Fire Blast on Bombette. Does 5 damage.

Bombette asplodes. Does 5 to each enemy.

Anna uses Water Ball on Eni. Does 10 HP.

Crystal uses Electric Orb on Fred. Does 3 HP.

Doopliss duplicates Eni. Does 0 HP.

Twink uses Super Duper Star Blast on #1. Does 25 HP.

#1 is defeated.

"LYK, 4V3NG3 M3 #2!!!!!!!!111!1!111!!"

Bombette is wiped out from the last asplosion.

Ms.Mowz uses slap on Jeff, but the spike injures Ms.Mowz. Takes 1 HP.

Ki uses Energy Pulse on Jeff. Does 6 HP.

Vita uses Shroom Beam on #2. Does 10 HP.

Jeff uses Spike Tackle on Vita. Does 7 HP.

Fred uses Hammer Throw on Doopliss. Does 5 HP.

Eni uses Fireball on Ki. Does 5 HP.

#2 uses 1337 pwn4g3 on Anna. Does 10 HP.

Doopliss uses Fireball on Fred. Does 5 HP.

Anna blasted another Water Ball at Eni. Does 10 HP.

Crystal launched an Electric Ball at #2. Does 3 HP.

Twink uses Star Blast on #2. Does 12 HP.

#2 is defeated.

"Z0MG I M LYK SORRE #1!!!!!!1!1!!1!!11!!"

Bombette uses Bomb on Jeff. Does 7 HP.

Ms.Mowz uses Smooch on Fred. Does 5 HP and gives 5 HP back.

Ki uses Energy Beam on Jeff. Does 10 HP.

Vita uses Super Kick on Fred. Does 5 HP.

Jeff uses Spike Spin on Crystal. Does 10 HP.

Fred uses Ultra Hammer on Doopliss. Does 10 HP.

Eni uses Fire Beam on Anna. Does 10 HP.

Crystal didn't move, and used Defend. Does 0 HP.

Anna fires another Water Orb at Eni. Does 10 HP.

Doopliss does Fireball on Fred. Does 5 HP.

Anna felt extreme pain coming from her, so she fell to her knees. Takes 5 HP.

Jeff uses Spiky Shell on Anna. Does 10 HP.

Fred uses Double Hammer on Crystal. Does 10 HP.

Eni yells: "DOOPLISS!!!". Makes Doopliss revert to original form.

Ms.Mowz trips, which causes Bombette to fall over too. On pointy pebbles. Both take 10 HP.

Doopliss freaks out, so he lost a turn. Takes 0 Hp.

Anna fired a water ball at Eni. Does another 10 HP.

Crystal used a thunder move on both Fred and Jeff. Does 7 HP to both of them.

Jeff is defeated!

"Noooooo!!!"

Fred is defeated!

"NOOOOOO!!!"

Eni is defeated!

"How...how could I lose?"

**END BATTLE!!!**

Ki blinked.

"Well, THAT took up a good 550 words!" Eni frowned and returned Arista.

"Don't worry...I'll be back..." Eni said. Eni disappeared, taking the L33t Hamm3r Broz, Jeff, and Fred with her. Amethyst was still frozen in fear, even with Arista free.

"Soooo, how'd you like me, sugar?" Twink said flirtatiously to Feya. Feya sighed.

"Wha'ever. We need to find the Pearl Star!" she said.

"Oh yeah!" Vita remembered.

"At least the battle's over…that was a close call." Anna said, sighing in relief. Crystal and Doopliss nodded in agreement.

"So, let's save the world!!!" Twink said cheerfully, putting on his super cape and mask. With that, all 11 of them headed off...

_**End of Chapter…**_

_**Note: Twink, Bombette, Ms.Mowz, the L33t Hamm3r Broz, Doopliss, and the Shadow Queen belong to Nintendo. As for new characters, Bombette, Ms.Mowz, the L33t Hamm3r Broz, and Eni were all played by Kitayl.**_

_**Kitayl: Heheh, I'm overloading myself. But I like using tons of people. Anyways, I like how this Battle Sequence went. I already had the idea long ago, but Paper Mario: Raw and Uncut sort of made me remember it. X3 So I Am the Almighty Person, please tell me if you think I'm stealing your idea, and I won't use it any more. By the way, it's really fun playing as the L33t Hamm3r Broz, because I enjoy using chatspeak. Oh, and please R&R! Ciao!**_

_**Sofi94:I still got nothing.. I feel like I have Author's Note Block…**_


	3. A Secret and a Battle

_**Iris Lake**_

Hours passed as the eleven continued on.

"Where the heck do we go?" Vita asked.

"I...dunno. I wish somebody knew how to teleport..." Ki sighed. Arista sat down for a moment. Her ankle still hurt from falling off the cliff. I'm sure yours would, too.

"THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED OF WALKING AROUND IN THE MIDDLE OF FREAKING NOWHERE!!!" Twink yelled.

"He has a point..." Feya started. Twink rushed over.

"Of course I do!" he said romantically. Feya sweat dropped.

"I'M GETTING TIRED OF WALKING!" Crystal yelled, growling. Anna was already walking ten feet ahead of them; maybe it was because she was running. She stopped, suddenly.

"Something isn't right…" she said. Amethyst was still blank with shock.

"What is it, Anna?" Vita asked.

"I…don't…know…" Anna said.

Just then, the Shadow Queen made her return.

Anna backed away, shaking in fear.

The Shadow Queen sweat dropped, watching Anna run off. She followed the Yoshi, growling.

There were a few minutes of silence.

Once again, the Shadow Queen possessed Anna.

"Anna" came back to the Group.

"Sorry about that…" "Anna" said. Feya looked at "Anna".

"Where's the Shadow Queen?" she asked suspiciously.

"I beat the living crud out of her…" the Shadow Queen or "Anna" said, rolling her eyes.

"In a few minutes?" Crystal and Doopliss asked at the same time.

"I think you're not telling the truth..." Twink said, putting on his cape and mask out of nowhere.

"Ok I lied…somehow I managed to lose her..." The Shadow Queen said, sighing.

"You're lying. I can tell. You never even lied to any of us before…" Crystal said, sounding serious.

The Shadow Queen growled.

"You got me…" and she reverted to her true form, still possessing Anna. The Shadow Queen disappeared from their view, taking Anna with her.

"DANGIT!" Crystal yelled, frustrated.

"Crud! Why is Anna so unlucky!?" Feya asked. Twink zoomed ahead as triumphant music played.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!!!" he yelled.

"The Shadow Queen could be possessing her…for a strange reason. Maybe it's because Anna's a mage…" Doopliss said, shaking in fear. Maybe he was right.

"As much as I hate to say it..." Ms.Mowz began.

"...I think you might just be right..." she sighed. Bombette nodded.

"Think about it. If you were an evil spirit thingy, I'm sure you would rather possess a mage than an average person, you know." she explained, somehow talking without a mouth.

"I sometimes hate it when I'm right..." Doopliss mumbled.

Crystal sighed, saddened.

"The Pearl Star is only located in the Marioverse…" she said without waiting for a response, she left.

"The Shadow Queen must have gone back to the Palace of Shadow by now..."

"We need SOME way to get there! I can't teleport..." Arista said.

"...I can get us there." Feya spoke up.

"Okay…can you get us there right now, though?" Crystal asked Feya, smiling. Feya paused.

"I can try." she said.

"Queen Cenedra gave me the ability to teleport to Subcon when needed. From there, Cenedra might be able to help..." Feya explained. Crystal and Doopliss both nodded. With a flash of light, the 10 of them were teleported to Subcon...

_**Palace of Shadow**_

"Finally, nobody will know where the Pearl Star is..." The Shadow Queen said, smirking.

Sadly, it was the Shadow Queen's idea to hide the Pearl Star. But where?

"Great, so you're planning to take down the group while possessing me, before they even find the Pearl Star." Anna said, panicking.

"Don't you ever shuddup?" the Shadow Queen asked Anna. Yes, the Shadow Queen had stopped possessing Anna, for now at least.

"Ok I'm already bored enough...I'll just take the group down..." The Shadow Queen said, possessing Anna again. She disappeared, going to Grambi-knows-where. 

_**Subcon**_

"What the heck!? THIS PLACE IS MADE OF FREAKING CLOUDS!!!" Bombette shouted.

"Yes. Yes it is. Now, to Queen Cenedra..." Feya said.

_**Queen Cenedra's Palace**_

"Feya? Back so soon?" Cenedra asked. She looked like Daray, but wore White, Yellow, and Lavender rather than Black, Purple, and Red.

"Cenedra, The Mage has been...kidnapped...possessed...and we need to get to the Marioverse to save Anna from the Shadow Queen!" Feya stated.

"Also, Anna and Crystal have fused the two parts of the Shadow Stars together sadly enough...I've teamed up with the Shadow Queen before, so she's the only one who knows where the Pearl Star is..." Doopliss said, trying to get some air after that LONG explanation. Cenedra paused.

"Just go past into that cave up ahead, and you'll end up in the Mushroom Kingdom. From there, Feya will now be able to teleport you to where you need to go. But swear to me this: Do not let Daray, The Shadow Queen, or any others find Velia...Celine. Celine has the Pure Prognosticus, along with..."

"With what?" Feya asked.

"...Nothing. Just go through Ashling Cave, and continue your quest. Velia, erm, Celine is most likely in either the Underwhere or the Overthere with Luvbi." Cenedra explained. Feya nodded, and led them to Ashling Cave...

_**Ashling Cave**_

Darkness surrounded the group of ten as they entered the cave. Strange glowing crystals of all colors embellished the walls as the only source of light.

"Hey, Feya? Why is this called Ashling Cave?" Twink asked.

"Because Ashlings live here."

"What's an Ashling...?" suddenly, a cute little creature blocked the way.

It was a round thing with big cute eyes, with round hands and feet. It had a small mouth, and looked like the crystals on the wall, flashing between different colors. It had large fox, cat, or even bat like ears, and a long tail.

"THAT'S an Ashling." Feya pointed out. The Ashling looked at them curiously.

"Li!" it cried happily. Quickly, it scurried off.

"What does that mean?" Twink asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out..." she said. Quickly, they exited.

Meanwhile, the Ashling scurried to a different area of the Cave.

"Li! Linn!" it cried.

"Aislinn!"

_**Mushroom Kingdom**_

"Weeeeeeeeeeeird..." Twink said.

"Hey! That's Peach's Castle!" Vita pointed out.

"...Heck, I just hope they have food..." Ki muttered. The 10 of them went inside.

"I'm still worried about Anna...I just hope the Shadow Queen hasn't done anything bad to her..." Crystal said, frowning…

_**Peach's Castle**_

As the 10 of them entered, Fice.T, who quit guarding Forever Forest to guard here, freaked out like the chicken he was.

"HOLY FREAKING GRAMBI!!! ZOMG!!! G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GHOSTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, running around in circles.

"...Spammer." Ki muttered.

_**Mushroom Kingdom**_

The Shadow Queen showed up, still possessing Anna. She went into Peach's castle, smirking evilly.

_**Peach's Castle**_

The Shadow Queen went behind the group of ten.

"Alright, who's the first one to go down?"

Doopliss shot a glare at the Shadow Queen, saying "Back off..."

The Shadow Queen didn't listen, but ignored Doopliss in purpose, but only because he was a traitor of one of her so-called "minions". Fice.T ran away like a chicken from Colonel Sanders.

"...PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEACH!!!" Toad yelled.

"WHAT!? I'M PLAYING TEA PARTY WITH MARIO!!!" Peach shouted.

"THE SHADOW QUEEN IS HERE!!!" he yelled back.

"OH! THAT'S NICE!" Peach yelled.

"...Forget it." Toad muttered.

"I'll fight the Shadow Queen..." Doopliss said, growling.

"OH GREAT! JUST PERFECT! IT'S THE TRAITOR OF THE SHADOW QUEEN VERSUS THE SHADOW QUEEN HERSELF!" Crystal yelled.

"Crystal, why don't you SHUDDUP?!" Doopliss yelled, angry.

"Hey! If you two lovebirds would shut up, let's start this!" an angry voice yelled. It belonged to Eni.

"Eni!?" Ki asked, shocked.

"Don't get too happy, I'm only helping out THIS time. After this, I hate you all again.

"Fine by us!" Ki said.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WE'RE NOT EVEN LOVEBIRDS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!" Crystal yelled, growling.

_**BATTLE TIME!!!**_

Ki HP: 40

Doopliss HP: 40

Eni HP: 45

Crystal HP: 45

VS

Shadow Queen/Anna HP: 150

_**ITEMS**_

Fire Flower X 3

Thunder Rage X 1

POW Block X 2

Super Shroom X 4

Life Shroom X 2

Courage Shell X 3

Shooting Star X 1

Dizzy Swirl X 4

_**START!!!**_

Ki uses Energy Blast on "Anna" (We'll use "Anna" instead of Shadow Queen while Anna is possessed). Does 10 HP.

"HA!"

Eni uses Fire Blast on Shadow Queen. Does 10 HP.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU DESERVE YOU FREAKING IDIOT!!!"

"Anna" uses a water ball on both Ki and Eni. Does 10 HP to each.

Doopliss is frozen with fear. Does 0 HP.

Crystal uses electric orb on "Anna". Does 5 HP.

Eni is too wet to move. Does 0 HP.

"So...wet..."

Ki uses Energy Blast on "Anna". Does 15 HP.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW!?"

"I'm unfamiliar with this body. Allow me to show you my True form..." The Shadow Queen said, revealing her true form, but possessing Anna at the same time.

"Your attacks are like those of a child to me..." she added.

Two of her hands appeared. One slammed Ki to the ground. Does 7 HP. One absorbed Crystal's Hp. Does 7 HP, regains 7 HP.

Ki uses the item Thunder Rage. Does 20 HP.

"Crud…that was my only one..."

Eni uses the item Fire Flower. Does 10 HP.

"Ha!"

Both hands slam Ki and Eni. Both lose 10 HP.

The Shadow Queen basically used an attack by using Darkness, dragging it in and releasing it, leaving all four of them with 1 HP.

"CHEATER!!!" Eni yelled.

"We're…losing..." Crystal said, panting. Suddenly, a bright flash came from her as the Shadow Queen used the people in the Audience, healing her hit points to the maximum.

"It can't be…" The Shadow Queen said, startled when all seven Crystal Stars were circling Crystal.

Yes, even Doopliss was shocked himself.

"CRYSTAL is the keeper thingy of the Crystal Stars!?" Ki asked.

"Hullo? Crystal? Crystal Stars??? Oh dear Grambi, you people are slow." Eni muttered.

"I thought Mario had them!" Doopliss yelled.

"OH DEAR GRAMBI! YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT THE REASON WHY I HAVE THE CRYSTAL STARS WITH ME!" Crystal yelled, growling. Twink blinked.

"You're right. So...TELL US." Twink demanded.

"I'll tell you later. Besides, we have a Battle to Finish. I'll explain everything after this…" Crystal said.

Crystal uses Supernova on the Shadow Queen. Does 50 HP.

Ki uses Energy Blast. Does 15 HP.

Eni uses Fire Power. Does 15 HP.

"Guys, you hear something again?" Doopliss asked to no one in particular, confused. Ki shrugged.

"No…not really..."

"I'M FREAKING TIRED OF THIS!!!" Twink yelled.

Twink uses super duper Star Attack. Does 50 HP.

A bright light was going around the Shadow Queen. It was most likely Anna, trying to break through.

"Guys, take the last of my power." Anna said managing to break through.

Everybody's HP was refilled, and so was the Star power.

Crystal uses art attack. Does 10 HP.

"It can't be…how could this happen?" The Shadow Queen said, freezing in her tracks. Does 0 HP.  
**  
**Doopliss freezes in fear, too. Does 0 HP.

Twink put on his Superhero costume.

"HYAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" he yelled.

Twink uses Super Duper Mega Fantastical Super Kewl Star Attack. Does so much HP I don't even know, but the Shadow Queen only had 10 HP so I guess it doesn't really matter…

The Shadow Queen was defeated!!!

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Feya asked.

"...I dunno." Twink replied.

"...Because then an angry mob would come and get me because I cheated?" he suggested.

"...Works for me."

"How could I lose?" The Shadow Queen said, disappearing, but this time, without Anna.

_**END BATTLE!!!**_

Anna was lying on the ground, knocked out, but the Crystal stars were still surrounding her, as if something bad happened.

"H-Hey, what's wrong with Anna!?" Arista asked. Amethyst was still frozen in shock.

_OH DEAR GRAMBI! Guys, just get back to me. You're freaking everyone out! _Crystal thought. All seven Crystal Stars heard Crystal's thoughts, returning to the pink Duplighost.

Anna woke up slowly.

"I saw the Crystal Stars…why do you have them? Oh, and I agree with Doopliss on that comment. I also thought Mario had them with him?" she asked Crystal.

"I think you owe us an explanation, dear." Ms.Mowz said.

"HECK YEAH!" Bombette agreed.

"Ah, glad you reminded me. Well, a few years before Anna and I battled the Shadow Queen, and it was a month after Mario pummeled the Shadow Queen good. Well, Mario entrusted the crystal stars to me, and said I should be the keeper of the Crystal Stars, even though I'm just a Duplighost..." Crystal said.

"That explains why the Crystal stars came out of nowhere…" Doopliss said, sorta frowning.

"That's an interesting story..." Bombette said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"C'mon...let's go..." Vita said. Her voice sounded sort of sad in a way...

"Yeah, let's keep going! We don't want those guys from the cliff to catch up!" Twink ordered. The others shrugged, and they continued on. The trio of Anna, Crystal, and Doopliss sighed, looking back before following the others.

"You guys better not start beating the living crud out of each other again..." Crystal said, glaring at Doopliss, then at Anna.

"Fine...we won't…" Anna and Doopliss said.

_**Vita's Thoughts**_

_"I swore to you I would keep my promise, and I'd do anything to fulfill it..." she began, looking back._

_"...So I'll have to. I told you I'd do anything for you..."_

_**End of Chapter…**_

_**Kitayl: Now, make sure you pay attention to every little detail in every chapter. They will most likely come in handy later on, trust me. As for Vita…she isn't the Innkeeper you think she is. Oh, and Arista has a secret too. A BIG one. But then back at Ashling Cave…the Ashling asked for Linn, Aislinn. Does that mean that Linn is still alive? Make sure you R&R, the answer to all of your questions will be answered…**_

_**Sofi94: Eh.. I got nothing.**_


	4. Melodies of Broken Hearts

"_Tynan?"_

"_Yes, Vita?"_

"…_There's a song I want to tell you. That way it'll be one thing we'll always have, and nobody else will."_

"_Sure, give it a shot."_

"_When someone breaks your heart_

_Then they fade away_

_And you know they'll never be back_

_Any other day_

_When your love is lost and_

_Irreparable_

_When you have no one else around_

_When you're as sad as can be_

_When no joy can be found_

_You can only help but wonder, can true love be?_

_Can it?_

_Can it?_

_True love is only found in the purest of hearts_

_And if it's true it can never be taken apart_

_So if a heart is truly broken_

_And your love's forever gone_

_Then the true love you thought you knew_

_Has turned out to be wrong_

_When everything you knew_

_Just fades away_

_And you know you'll never see them_

_Any other day_

_When everything is wrong_

_And you want it to be right_

_You look for true love_

_To make the light_

_True Love_

_Can it be?"_

"_That's great. How'd you think of it?"_

"_I…I don't know. The words just kinda came to me."_

"_Fine by me!"_

"_Tynan…"_

_**Toad Town**_

Night had finally crept over the Mushroom Kingdom, and the group had made it to Toad Town.

"I guess we should all stay in the Inn for tonight." Ki said. Eni had decided to tag along a while longer, so she came with too.

_**The Inn**_

Anna, Crystal, Doopliss, Vita, Ki, Arista, Amethyst, Twink, Feya, Eni, Ms.Mowz, and Bombette all had something to hide. Some secrets were minimal, some were huge, but either way, it was hard to get to sleep. Vita, especially. Anna was away from the others, sort of saddened.

"What's wrong?" Crystal asked her friend, frowning as she walked over to Anna.

"You don't want to know…I'm just not ready to say it yet…it has something to do with a memory, but a bad one…I'm just not ready to explain it." Anna said.

_**Toad Town**_

The Shadow Toad, the L33t Hamm3r Broz, Jeff, and Fred looked around.

"LYK W4R3 R D4Y?" #1 asked.

"Y4 B CUZ DIS IZ B0RING!" #2 agreed.

"If I knew where they were, WE'D BE THERE!!!" the Shadow Toad twitched.

"I swear…I don't know why the heck Daray stuck me with you two freaking idiots..." he muttered.

"Hey, we know how you feel." Jeff and Fred said in unison. Crystal sighed, walking over to Doopliss, but only just to talk to him. Anna followed, too, but she wasn't looking, causing her to bump into Crystal. Crystal crashed into Doopliss, accidentally kissing him. Anna went wide-eyed, backing away. While everybody was either shocked, or sleeping, Eni rolled her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised by this?" she muttered. The two Duplighosts pulled away, Crystal blushing, Doopliss shocked.

"OooOOOooo…Crystal and Doopliss sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Anna taunted, grinning.

"Okay Anna, stop being a little b..." Ki began. Arista cut her off.

"NO SWEARING IN THE FANFIC!!!" she yelled. Ki pouted.

"AHA!!!" Fred yelled, knocking the door down with a giant hammer. The L33t Hamm3r Broz, Jeff, and the Shadow Toad followed soon after.

"Sh..." Arista gave Ki a glare, and Ki pouted again.

"Hey, where the freaking heck did Vita go?" Amethyst asked, finally out of her stage of shock. The window was opened.

"...That doesn't surprise me either." Eni muttered.

"We're not gonna be in this..." Crystal, Doopliss, and Anna said altogether, somehow being able to hide under the bed of the Inn. Suddenly, Fice.T appeared out from under the bed and ran screaming out of the door.

"...Why does he always do that?" Ki asked.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this..." Bombette stated.

"I know, I could be making out with Feya and..." Twink began. Feya looked at him awkwardly.

"YOU HEARD NOTHING!!!" he yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK TWINK?!" Doopliss yelled out from under the bed.

"Shut up, Doopliss. Need I remind you of what happened 2 minutes ago?" Twink glared.

"ALL OF YOU NEED TO SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP OVER HERE!!!" Ms.Mowz yelled angrily.

"Err, yeah. We're just here to...attack you, kidnap the seven heroes, and maybe go get some pie." the Shadow Toad explained.

"I don't freaking care. I'm a side character, so just leave us nifty little NPC's alone, 'K?" Bombette said.

"Fine by me. I just need Amethyst, Arista, Crystal, Anna, Doopliss, Ki, and..." the Shadow Toad didn't continue.

"...That's it." he finished.

"You only listed six of them. There are SEVEN heroes." Amethyst pointed out.

"Who's the last one?" Feya asked. The Shadow Toad didn't answer.

"...Never mind." he said, shaking his head and leaving. Jeff, Fred, and the L33t Hamm3r Broz didn't really care.

"That was close." Anna whispered, but caused Doopliss and Crystal to cover her mouth at the same time.

The other four shrugged and merely left. The Shadow Toad was usually their leader, either him or Eni.

"Eh, let's go get pizza..." Jeff suggested. Then they all went and got pizza.

"What the heck just happened!?" Arista asked.

"I don't know..." Ms.Mowz replied.

"Where the heck is Vita?!" Anna yelled, but Doopliss covered her mouth.

"Anna, shuddup. They might come back!" he said.

_**Forever Forest**_

The night wind whistled through the ancient trees, the moon illuminating the otherwise pitch-black forest. The stars glittered in the sky, which just added to the moon's glory. Vita sat among the trees, in a peaceful little clearing.

"When someone breaks your heart, then they fade away, and you know they'll never be back any other day, when your love is lost and irreparable, when you have no one else around...when you're as sad as can be, when no joy can be found..." she began to sing. Vita sighed as she looked to the sky.

"...You can only help to wonder, does true love exist? Does it? Does it?" she continued.

"...Maybe." a voice said. Vita ignored the voice.

"If that's Ki, Anna, Crystal, Eni, Doopliss, Amethyst, Arista, Twink, Feya, Bombette, or Ms.Mowz, go away." she choked.

"None of the above." the voice said. Vita's eyes swelled with tears.

"Then who is it?" Vita asked. The only reply was the whistle of the wind.

"True love is only found in the purest of hearts, and if it's true it can never be taken apart." the voice replied. Vita was confused.

"How'd you know any of that song? I made it up!" Vita asked, not turning at all. Once again, there was silence...

"Because you taught it to me, Vita." The voice said. Vita's heart stopped beating.

"No! Stop lying! I…I don't believe you! This is all just a dream…you're a faker!"

"How'd you know any of that song? I made it up!" Vita asked, not turning at all. Once again, there was silence...

"Vita..."

"No!"

"...You always were stubborn. More stubborn than your happy-go-lucky sister Tali."

"How...how did you know I had a sister!?" Vita asked in shock.

"...Just turn around." Vita bit her lower lip and turned.

"...It can't be..." It was a Toad, the Shadow Toad.

He had a black mushroom with orange spots along with a black vest with orange trimming. Most Shadow Toads had black and red, not orange. He also wore black jeans and orange shoes, rather than a "diaper" and brown shoes. He also had black hair (like Prince Mush's) sticking out of his mushroom.

But this wasn't just the Shadow Toad.

This was Tynan.

"…Tynan?"

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm Vita, your next appointment."_

"_Yes, and?"_

"_I'm…looking for something, and judging by the ads and such I've seen, you can help locate lost things or people and what not?"_

"_You've seen and heard correctly. Now, what is this you're looking for?"_

"_I'm looking for a new heart. Mine's broken…"_

"I searched so long…and…and…I…" Vita paused.

"I made a promise, Tynan…"

"You promised that no matter what happened…" Tynan began.

"…We'd never be apart."

"Tynan…you've been gone for years. We broke the promise…"

"…No. We didn't." Vita sighed.

"…Awkward."

_**The Inn**_

"_Ki?"_

"_Ki???"_

"_KI! WAKE UP!!!"_

Ki woke up abruptly to Eni.

"I WASN'T SLEEPING!!!" she yelled suddenly. She soon became aware of her surroundings again.

"Ugh, I must have dozed off. Did Vita come back?" Ki asked.

"No. It's almost sunrise, too…" Ms.Mowz said.

"…Let's let her be. Vita's not normally like this, so she must need some alone time." Ki said. Eni shrugged.

"I don't freaking care. I'm just here for free food."

_**Forever Forest**_

"Tynan…why?" Vita asked.

"Huh?" Tynan asked in return.

"Why did you leave?" she asked.

"I told you…nobody approved, Vita." He explained.

"I didn't care! We could've run away, and nobody would've noticed!"

"Vita…I'm a Shadow. I'm not supposed to care about people like you…"

"What? So you mean, our first meeting was meaningless? Do you mean that everything we've done was unimportant? Tynan…I thought you cared!" Vita yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Vita, I do care. But if they caught me, they'd punish you, not me."

"I don't care Tynan…you've been gone for at least five years. I've never forgotten about you Tynan…Don't you get it?"

"Vita, you're a hero, and I work for Daray!"

"Why!? You weren't forced to! Nobody's forced to do anything!"

"I WAS forced! I was turned into…this! But that didn't change my feelings, Vita! I still love you…" Tynan said.

"Tynan…I just don't understand…you said we'd never leave each other…"

"We haven't. We're here, now."

"Five years, Tynan…five years of my heart being broken…" she said, shaking her head.

"Vita…I'm sorry."

"Sorry!? That's all you can say!? After five years of pain, that's all you can say!?" Vita cried.

"Vita…I never chose it to be like this! I don't like this at all…but I'm not free. I can't quit, Vita…I'm sorry…"

_**Toad Town**_

_Is it true?_

That a true friendship is inseparable?

It isn't possible,

But it is, when someone's far away from you…

And you think all hope is lost

After a long time has passed

And you think for a second

That your friend has truly died.

And it breaks your heart,

_To have a friend, who's been banished_

From your homeland

But you have to keep trying.

I just wished this hadn't happened.

But I guess its destiny itself

That chose it..

"Guys, I'm heading out for a while…don't follow me…" Anna said, coming out from under the bed, walking outside, stopping at where the gate is, but turning away from the gate.

"Is it true? That a true friendship is inseparable? It isn't possible, but it is, when someone's far away from you.." She began singing, until she heard a voice.

"And you think all hope is lost after a long time has passed and you think for a second that your friend has truly died." the Voice sang.

"But…how'd you know my song? Only my friend and I knew that one…it was a goodbye song, maybe goodbye, forever.." Anna said.

"Anna.."

"How'd you even know my name?!"

"It's me. Just turn around, please…You have to believe me."

Anna sighed, turning around. She didn't believe he eyes when she saw another Yoshi, but just at the other side of the gate.

"It.. it can't be.. I thought you died by the time I woke up after the sandstorm attack.."

"It's been a thousand years, Anna.."

"Sarmad…but. I thought you were dead…"

"I wasn't…I was knocked out by a sandstorm…" the Blue Yoshi replied, going over the gate, but fell over as he got over it.

The male blue Yoshi was the same height as Anna, meaning he was the same age as her.

"You got knocked out by the same sandstorm too, huh Sarmad?"

"You must've been saddened when you left the island. A month after you left the island that time, I was looking everywhere for you, bud."

_**Forever Forest**_

"…Now what?" Vita asked.

"…I don't know. I'm just confused…after five years, we finally see each other…" Tynan said.

"It's destiny. We were meant to be together. This is like our test through life…and I know we can do this." Vita explained, a weak smile spreading across her face.

"Vita…I love you."

"I love you too."

_**Toad Town**_

"Just like the song said…it's probably destiny itself that chose it..." Sarmad said.

Anna nodded, and as they were walking to the Inn, they both started singing the goodbye song that they sang the day their friendship was almost forever broken. Soon, the two reached the Inn.

"OH DEAR GRAMBI! DOOPLISS AND I ARE TRYING TO TAKE A REST! Who the heck is that Yoshi?!" Crystal yelled then she noticed Sarmad.

"That your boyfriend?"

"WHAT THE HECK CRYSTAL?! He's my childhood friend that I almost lost forever-" Anna yelled, but covered her mouth.

"Ready to tell me about your past, Anna?"

"I'm just not ready.. I've never said it to anyone before, though.."

Sarmad just stood there, confused.

_**The Toad Town/Forever Forest Gate**_

The two went over the gate, and Fice.T ran away again. Haha.

"...Now what do we do?" Vita asked.

"Huh?"

"Tynan, I can't bring you into the Inn...you're supposed to be a bad guy."

"Doopliss changed sides, didn't he?"

"He did?"

"Tynan!"

"Sorry." Tynan said. Vita smiled weakly.

"Well..." he started.

"Tynan, we just found each other again after five years. I'm not letting you go again." Vita said, shaking her head.

"What do you expect me to do? Nobody here trusts me, Vita..."

"I do."

_**The Inn**_

Doopliss was under the bed, snoozing off as usual.

"Crystal, can you keep it down?" he mumbled, getting out of the bed, half sleepy.

"Sorry Doopliss.." Crystal muttered, but when she turned around to see Anna and Sarmad, the two Yoshis had already dropped to the floor, snoozing off.

"DANG…they get bored enough to go to sleep quickly!"

"Ya think, Doopliss?"

_**The Gate**_

The Gate

"...I can't believe this." Vita sighed.

"Don't worry...we'll see each other again..." Tynan reassured her.

"Yeah, as enemies!" Vita said.

"I promise..."

"No! Don't even bother, Tynan! Every time you make a promise, you just break it! Now you're just going to leave!"

"Vita...I have to. I don't want you to get hurt..."

"I don't care if I get hurt, Tynan! I care about you..."

"..." Tynan paused.

"So...I guess this is it..." Vita said sadly, holding back tears.

"If you want it to be..."

"I don't. But..."

"What?"

"...We'll never be apart." Vita said, a weak smile forming.

"Well...if that's all..."

"...Yeah."

"Okay then...I guess this is good bye then..." Vita nodded. With that, Tynan walked off.

_You promised me_

You promised me so long ago

That no matter what

We'd always be together

Together through everything

Together through every time

Together through every moment, every minute

You promised me

That you'd never leave me behind

But then one day

You broke my heart

And your promise, too

You faded away like mist

On a sunny summer day

Why does it have to be this way?

You promised me

You promised me you'd never leave

You promised me

That we'd always be in love

You promised me

But now

You're gone...

You promised me...

"...I love you."

_**End of Chapter…**_

_**Kitayl: So, Anna has found a friend, and Vita has lost one. I'm sure most of you are wondering what's going to happen with them next...Don't worry, "Vitynan" is definitely not over, that I can tell you. But please, we beg of you, R&R! I'm sure the story isn't THAT bad...;; Anyways, the following chapters WILL be full of romance, action, suspense, shock, and of course...COMEDY!!! Ciao!**_

_**Sofi94: In the next chapter, Crystal and Doopliss may be crushing on each other, and it'll reveal about what Anna's past was, but a different, and definitely true past. That was why Anna never wanted to explain it throughout this whole chapter, and it seems that her long-lost friend has finally appeared. Also in the next chapter, maybe Anna and Sarmad may like each other as more than just friends.**_

_**PS: "True Love" and "You Promised Me" were both written by Kitayl. "True Friendship" was written by Sofi94.**_


End file.
